O grande flagra
by Jane Di
Summary: Quando Jan Di acorda pela manhã e ver que Gu Jun Pyo não estar ao seu lado ela tem a nítida sensação de que algo não vai bem. O que será que aconteceu? Acompanhem uma divertida surpresa para Jan Di.


**O GRANDE FLAGRA**

**Disclaimer: **eu não tenho qualquer direito sobre a obra "Boys Before Floweres" no qual essa fic é baseada.

Apesar do forte sono, alguma coisa estava errada.

Era o seu sexto sentido falando mais alto.

Aos poucos, Jan Di foi despertando com aquela sensação de que algo não estava certo. E quando ela tateou o outro lado da cama, ela teve a certeza que algo realmente não estava certo. Gu Jun Pyo não estava lá. Com a constatação ela finalmente abriu os olhos. O quarto ainda estava escuro e as janelas estavam cobertas. Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor. A cama do lado esquerdo estava vazia, sem o marido lá. Olhando pelo imenso quarto, Jan Di viu que ele também não estava em nenhum canto. Olhou para o relógio: 6:00! Eram seis horas da manhã e Jun Pyo não estava lá. Nunca. Jan Di sabia o suficiente o quanto Jun Pyo era resistente em acordar cedo. Suas suspeitas aumentaram quando uma série de barulhos vindos do andar de baixo chegaram até ela. Ela se endireitou na cama. "o que será que está acontecendo?" Jan Di, ainda estava com muito sono ela decidiu não se importar. Talvez Jun Pyo tivesse saído para fazer alguma ligação importante dos escritórios da América do Norte. Deitou-se novamente na cama, afinal ela tinha chegado tarde do plantão do hospital e ainda se sentia cansada. Só lamentava o fato de Gu Jun Pyo não estar ali, ele era sempre tão quente e confortável, que fazia melhor o trabalho do que seu próprio cobertor. Ela mentalmente amaldiçoou os negócios da Shinawa que periodicamente fazia com que Jun Pyo se afastasse dela.

No entanto, quando ia caindo no sono novamente, um forte cheiro de fumaça entra pelo seu nariz e imediatamente ela se pôs em alerta. O cheiro de queimado é forte e ela sai rapidamente da cama indo em direção as portas mal se importando de vestir apenas o camisão de Jun Pyo. Batendo com os pés frios no assoalho de granito da casa ela desceu em segundos os degraus da mansão. Pelo horário ela não viu nenhum sinal dos empregados. Com o coração na mão, ela ouviu sons vindos da direção da cozinha e correu até lá. Chegando, ela só pode ver o velho mordomo da família Gu, Sr. Lee, parado com uma expressão negativa no rosto. Quando ele a viu. O Sr. Lee tentou esconder uma careta divertida em seu rosto idoso. Jan Di ficou sem entender, mas o cheiro de algo queimado ainda era forte e agora ela ouvia as nítidas vozes que pareciam está em uma discussão atrás da grande porta que dava para a cozinha.

"Aish! Essa porcaria não funciona!" Bradou Gu Jun Pyo jogando um livro de receitas no chão.

"Mas talvez dê para consertar" seu filho mais velho disse com uma cara obstinada em direção ao bolo fundido em sua frente, "tem que dá" falou com o rosto raivoso.

"Papai, eu estou toda branca!" a voz suave da pequena garotinha em cima da mesa, despertou Jun Pyo da sua concentração no bolo, ele exasperou quando a pegou no colo e começou a limpar desesperadamente o trigo do rosto da sua caçula que ria pensando que o pai na verdade estava fazendo cócegas.

"mamãe! Feliz aniversário!" Jun Pyo ouviu seu filho do meio gritar e correr em direção a uma Jan Di com uma expressão muito séria encostada na porta da cozinha e com os braços cruzados.

Gu Jun Hye correu em sua direção, ele estava ainda de pijama e sujo de trigo e massa de bolo, e se jogou em um abraço apertado nos seus braços. Jan Di imediatamente pegou o menino de cinco anos no colo e encarou os três restantes no fundo da cozinha. Ela não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se brigava com eles.

A cozinha estava um desastre. O forno exalava um forte odor de queimado, que provavelmente fora provocado pelo objeto que se parecia com um bolo fundido e negro em cima do balcão. As paredes estavam sujas de pasta de confeiteiro, trigo e chocolate. Isso sem falar deles próprios: até os cabelos de Jun Pyo estavam brancos da farinha de trigo.

"Foi culpa dele!" Jun Pyo capturou o olhar severo vindo de Jan Di e inutilmente apontou seu dedo em direção ao seu filho mais velho, de sete anos ao lado dele.

Gu Jun Ho olhou desesperado de seu pai para sua mãe, aflito com o olhar que recebeu da última, e incrédulo que seu pai tinha lhe dedurado, declarou gaguejando, "o papai que disse que nós tínhamos que fazer uma surpresa no seu aniversário", ele terminou com a voz fraquinha e a determinação esvaziando o seu rosto.

"mamãe vem brincar" disse Gu Hye Sun ainda no colo do pai, na sua voz infantil de três anos de idade.

Jan Di não se conteve e deu uma bela gargalhada. Era engraçado demais para não ri. Os dois mais velhos tinham uma cara tão culpada que dava pena, enquanto os mais novos apenas viam como uma grande brincadeira. Isso só podia ser ideia do seu marido mesmo.

Vendo como Jan Di reagiu a situação, eles se aproximaram. A ideia era eles prepararem um belo café da manhã para ela no dia do seu aniversário, mas como tinham visto o plano tinha dado completamente errado.

"A senhora então não está com raiva?" Gu Jun Hye perguntou enquanto sua mãe o colocava no chão para receber a sua caçula.

"Claro que não meu amor" ela disse carinhosamente a ele.

"Ufa, que alívio já estava pensando que já íamos pegar algum castigo" Gu Jun Ho disse aliviado ao abraçar a mãe.

"bem, castigo vocês não vão ter, mas óbvio que vão ter que limpar toda essa sujeira" Jan Di declarou apertando ele contra si.

Seu filho mais velho resmungou e ainda mais parecido com seu pai do que já era disse baixinho, mas para todos ouvirem: " qual a graça de se ter uns 30 empregados em casa se você tem que fazer tudo?" ele disse com uma careta formada no rosto.

Gu Jun Pyo não reclamou, apenas beijou sua esposa, de 30 anos. Há dez anos ele sabia que nunca podia ganhar uma guerra contra ela.


End file.
